1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a night lamp, and more particularly to a night lamp having a safety device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical night lamps comprise a transparent body having a light bulb provided therein, and two prongs for connecting to an electric source so as to energize the light bulb in order to provide light during the night. However, the prongs of the night lamps have not been suitably shielded such that the users, particularly the children, may get an electric shock inadvertently when playing or when plugging the prongs into the electric sockets.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional night lamps.